


little dreams

by yukwoned



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, justice league ot6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukwoned/pseuds/yukwoned
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Justice League team and it's members.Chapter 4 update; No one can sleep the night before their performance, so Jaehwan decides the best way forward is to get his guitar and play a few songs.





	1. lemme slytherin.

**Author's Note:**

> ok look i'm very soft for justice league right now i love them.  
> i have a couple ideas for drabbles but feel free to give me ideas!!

At first thought, the idea of marathoning every Harry Potter movie in one day seemed like a great idea. They have the day off from filming and practice, which is a much needed break in their busy schedules. It was either Daniel or Seongwoo who had brought up the idea at first. Or both in unison, it wouldn’t come as a surprise anymore, considering how much time they’ve been spending together that they’re practically in sync twenty-four-seven, even down to their snores that fill the dorm room during the late hours of the night.

What's the harm in a movie day, Jonghyun thinks, when he first agrees with a gentle smile - they deserve to relax for the day, anyway. Minhyun follows after him, taking to the idea quickly and saying it sounds like fun. 

Hyunbin agrees; when he wakes up, that is, and Jonghyun isn’t entirely sure that the boy knows what he’s signing up for because he’s still in a dazed, half-asleep state when they start to pester him, and he ends up just nodding along to whatever they’re saying.

Jaehwan takes a bit of convincing, he thinks there’s better ways to spend his time than watching seven whole films in a row, but it only takes a few minutes of Jonghyun’s soft coaxing (a leader’s influence, Daniel teases later) to get him to warm to the idea. 

So they all set up some sort of fort-but-not-fort with all their blankets and pillows and soft toys pulled from their beds and thrown in a kind of organised mess over the floor of their dorm room. Daniel sets up his tablet to play the films, balancing the screen on a well constructed tower of the boys clothes (which really need cleaning, Minhyun constantly nags). 

Hyunbin uses his puppy eyes and his pouty lips to get on Jisung’s weak side and guilt him into giving them snacks to eat (not a good idea, Jaehwan complains halfway through the second film when Seongwoo and Daniel start practically jumping off the walls). It takes a good half an hour for them to settle down and for the film to actually begin. 

They’re all sprawled in various degrees of angles and positions over the blanketed floor, and it’s really a low quality, poorly thrown together movie day, but it makes them all excited nonetheless. A day off to spend with their team, at least they get to be all together like this.

Jonghyun first starts to realise it maybe wasn’t such a good idea about fifteen minutes into the first movie, when Daniel is mimicking the British accents of the characters in such a terrible way, laughing and saying ‘Harry Pote’ whenever the main character’s name is even mentioned. It’s making Seongwoo and Hyunbin laugh though, and he even sees Jaehwan’s and Minhyun’s lips twitch upwards in amusement, Jonghyun can’t help but let out a small laugh, caught up in their enjoyment. 

It’s about the end of the first movie when Hyunbin has got the spell names memorised and starts to use a pepero stick to imitate a wand, waving the sweet stick around and calling names of spells. He can’t pronounce the names properly, but Jonghyun stops himself from correcting him because he’s having fun and it’s cute, he thinks. 

Minhyun plays along with his games, adding sound effects and haphazardly thrown clothes to mimic explosions. Hyunbin pretends to levitate Jaehwan, and the older looks at him with blank, judging eyes, debating on whether he should actually resign himself to this, but five seconds later he’s shooting to his feet, pretending he can’t control himself and for Hyunbin to put him down right now! 

It makes Hyunbin grin happily and he can’t stop giggling for the remainder of the movie. Minhyun gazes at him warmly, and Jonghyun knows he’s grown attached to the younger boy, and Jonghyun himself can’t help but share the same fond stare at their youngest. He really does adore their team. 

The second movie is when the sugar kicks in, and everyone has got way too much energy to spare. They all miss most of the film, because no one can sit still for more than five minutes without shouting quotes, acting out scenes from the movie and pretending their coloured jumpers are cloaks. There’s snacks thrown everywhere and spilled over the floor (and as much as they tried to clean it up, Jaehwan still complains the next morning that he found a piece of candy sticking to his pillow during the night). 

The third movie comes and goes without much consequences, but it’s during the fourth that everyone starts to crash. Jonghyun’s losing the feelings in his legs, but he doesn’t have the heart to move because Seongwoo is using his legs as a pillow, his eyes slowly starting to flutter to a close. Daniel is sprawled over Seongwoo’s stomach, still watching the film but he can see the glaze in his eyes that give away that he’s not completely paying attention anymore. 

Minhyun is still awake, leaning heavily on Jonghyun’s side as he watches, head laying on his shoulder. Hyunbin is on his other side (wearing his glasses now as his contacts start to hurt), his tall body folded into a small package so that he fits neatly tucked into Minhyun’s side, under his arm. There’s something almost childlike in the way that he can’t keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds, and he has a cushion hugged to his chest, full lips parted as he starts to drift off. 

Jaehwan is starting to get bored, and when Daniel closes his eyes, Jaehwan quietly darts across the room to try and pause the movie, but Daniel catches him with a shout before he can, lunging forward to stop him and startling both Seongwoo and Hyunbin awake in the process. 

The two half-wrestle for control for a good while before Daniel emerges victorious over the shorter. Jonghyun us scared there’s a spark of tension for a second, but they both double over with a burst of laughter before settling back into their places, efficiently waking them all up. 

The start of the fifth is when everyone starts going off to get food, and take their (long awaited) toilet breaks. Minhyun has to pry a half-asleep Hyunbin from his side before he can finally get away long enough to slip out of the room to find something decent to eat, rather than the candies they’ve been snacking on all day. 

The movie still continues to play dully in the background, but everyone except Jonghyun and Hyunbin have gone on a quest for food by now. Jonghyun wants to go himself, but he feels guilty for leaving the youngest alone at the moment, so he simply stretches out where his muscles have seized up from being sat in the same place for too long. 

A sleepy Hyunbin means a clingy Hyunbin (something they’ve all had the experience of), though, despite his ‘cold’ outward appearance that people seem to have, and soon enough the boy is drowsily dragging himself over to Jonghyun and stretching his whole body over the older’s lap. Jonghyun can’t help but laugh, he doesn’t find it annoying, more endearing, and he’s more than used to this being the leader of four other boys for five years. 

He settles for running his fingers slowly and softly over Hyunbin’s back as the others come trudging in, Seongwoo practically draped over Daniel’s shoulders like a blanket, and Minhyun has one arm through Jaehwan’s, the both of them holding plates full of food (for him and Hyunbin, Jonghyun realises). 

They don’t make it through the rest of the films, as one by one everyone starts to drift off into sleep (a good thing, Jonghyun thinks, they need all the rest they can get), even Jonghyun himself gives into the temptation of sleep, and he only briefly wakes when he feels a blanket being draped over him and Hyunbin, and sees (somewhat, it’s so dark now) Minhyun turning Daniel’s tablet off, since no one is watching it anymore. 

Jonghyun let’s Minhyun slip back next to him, and he puts an arm around him as they’re both lulled back to sleep.


	2. koalas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan really isn't used to all this skinship stuff, but everyone is so intent on showing him affection that he supposes he should get used to it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really soft and fluffy right now and so this was born!! it's longer than i intended but oh well!  
> also please hmu if you want to talk about pd101 with me on my twitter because i need more friends!!!! @yoongiist

Jaehwan’s noticed, over the past couple of days, that the team has been _extra_ touchy with him lately. It’s not much of a change, considering Jonghyun and Minhyun are so used to skinship (having had extended experience), Seongwoo and Daniel are two of the friendliest guys he’s met, and Hyunbin being the naturally clingy puppy that he is. It’s just that he’s been noticing it _more_.

He wouldn’t say he hates the skinship, it’s just not something he’s entirely used to, being an individual trainee. Jaehwan is pretty sure that they’ve made some of plot against him, because in the past day alone, he’s been showered with so much affection that it’s started to become questionable.

* * *

It’s early in the morning when Daniel gets him. They’d gotten up even earlier to practice this morning, and after a few hours straight of dancing, everyone is exhausted and collapsed on the floor. Jaehwan’s laying sprawled over the cool wooden floor, breathing heavy sweat slicked bangs sticking to his forehead.

It’s a lot of hard work to learn a whole dance in such a short amount of time, and he doesn’t have the best skills in dancing. The others (minus Hyunbin, who seems to have the same affliction as him) seem to have dance abilities built into their bones, because they catch on to moves so quickly and move with fluid ease along to the beats of the music.

Practice always leaves him breathless and aching, but he’s making progress, getting better, and that’s enough to keep him going.

Daniel seems to notice his improvement too, because one second he’s standing over Jaehwan grinning, and the next he’s got a nose full of pink hair and a pressing weight on his stomach because the other boy has just decided to drop onto him.

“Yah, get off of me!” He just about manages to choke up, spluttering as he tries to shove Daniel off, using all his strength to push the younger over to his side so that he can actually _breathe_. He doesn’t give up, though.

“I’m just so proud you managed to get that step, hyung!” Daniel mocks fake tears (he must have learnt from Seongwoo, Jaehwan thinks) and waves his arms comically,  rolling back close to him to attempt to throw himself over Jaehwan once more, but the older rolls away before he can.

“That doesn’t mean you can just jump on me like that!” He groans and covers his eyes with his arm when Daniel pulls a face that’s in between a glare and a pout in his direction, Who knew dealing with the pink haired boy could be just as tiring as dance practice itself.

Jaehwan lets out another sigh when he slides back up next to him and he feels arms snake around his middle, Daniel propping his chin on Jaehwan’s shoulder until he moves his arm and glances sideways at the younger boy, who stays grinning at him the whole time in some sort of childish rebellion way.

“Ugh, but you’re all sweaty,” Jaehwan gives one final, meek complaint, but this time he gives in and doesn’t move, to drained to even fight back anymore. He lets Daniel laugh and take the win, and doesn’t say anything when he doesn’t move from his side for the rest of their break.

* * *

Hyunbin catches him at lunch time, when they all trudge out of the practice room like wearied soldiers to go and get food.

They take the long (it’s not that long, but it feels like miles when every muscle in your body aches) trek to the lunch hall, and on the way Hyunbin jogs up next to him and slips his arm through Jaehwan’s in such a casual way that the older doesn’t even realise, and continues to hold onto him as they walk.

“You did great this morning, hyung!” Hyunbin practically beams at him, full lips pulled up and eyes curved in a wide smile, a smile that he can’t help but return, albeit sheepishly. He doesn’t mind the compliments he gets, but it always makes him somewhat embarrassed to accept them.

“So did you, Hyunbinie.” He replies with only a second of hesitation. Hyunbin is having even more trouble with the dance that he is, and Jaehwan knows how much a little encouragement can go, so he has no trouble in making the younger feel a little better.

It’s the least he can do with how much Hyunbin’s confidence has dropped recently, and he doesn’t like to see him unhappy. Jaehwan reaches up with his free hand to ruffle the other’s hair, causing a quiet whine to escape Hyunbin’s lips as he tries to shake his hair back into place.

Jaehwan laughs and Hyunbin giggles back, the hand he has on Jaehwan’s arm slowly slides down until he’s slips his hand into the other’s, easily linking their hands together. Despite Hyunbin’s height, his fingers are slender and soft, Jaehwan thinks, and it’s amazing how easily they fit together.

Jaehwan is shocked at first and tenses up, but Hyunbin doesn’t seem even remotely affected, as he simply continues to walk happily along, chatting to one of the other boys next to them. Hyunbin’s way too long sleeves tickle at Jaehwan’s wrist.

“Uh…” He tries to say something, but when Hyunbin turns back to him he looks so happy that any complaints Jaehwan has dies in his throat and he settles on squeezing the soft hand in his own instead. He forces himself to react because it’s not really a big deal, all the other boys do this all the time. Besides, he doesn’t mind the warmth of the other’s hand and he doesn’t want to be the one to cause one of those downcast faces Hyunbin’s had lately.

“C’mon, let’s go or there’s not going to be anything left.”

* * *

Jaehwan is not expecting Seongwoo to back-hug him whilst he’s dancing. He has his earphones in at max volume, and his eyes trained on his own form in the long mirror that stretches around the room. He should have seen him coming, but he’s so focussed on his own reflection that he only realises when the other’s arms are wrapped tightly around his waist.

He practically screeches at the first contact, and tries wildly to get away, but Seongwoo’s arms only latch onto him tighter and tighter and Jaehwan knows there’s no chance of escape. He scoffs as he tries to twist his head around to face him.

Seongwoo only bursts out into a fit of laughter at the glare he receives and that only serves to increase Jaehwan’s scowl, elbowing Seongwoo in the ribs to dislodge him for only a few seconds as he clutches himself dramatically, acting as though he’s just been stabbed. It’s enough time for Jaehwan to slip from his grasp and leg it to the other side of the room.

They meet eyes across the practice studio and Jaehwan can tell what’s coming when a grin darts across Seongwoo’s lips.

“You can’t escape my love that easily!” He exclaims and storms at Jaehwan with his arms flung wide open. Jaehwan squawks and darts out of the way just in time to sent Seongwoo charging straight into the wall.

He turns almost instantly though, a dangerous glint in his eye and Jaehwan knows he’s not going to give up anytime soon. He spends the next ten minutes dodging Seongwoo’s attacks until the older manages to corner him and Jaehwan curses. There’s no beating a dancer’s stamina.

It takes less than a second for Seongwoo to leap at him and envelop him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Jaehwan-ie, why do you have to run from me?” He whines in an uncharacteristically high voice, and Jaehwan is briefly reminded of Hyunbin and realises they’ve really been spending too much time together, considering all their little habits are starting to rub off on each other. He can’t tell if that’s a good or bad thing right now.

“Maybe if you’d give me some warning!” He retaliates, but all the fight in his voice is drained from him and he instead he dismisses his own comment and frees his own arms to lazily drape over Seongwoo’s shoulders.

The older whoops in victory and spins them round in circles, completely ignoring Jaehwan’s complaints. He leans down to place a brief kiss on Jaehwan’s forehead, and this time he only replies with a weak indignant noise from the back of his throat. He doesn’t mind the affection.

When they turn again he sees Daniel grinning at him from the door and he just knows the brat is up to something.

* * *

They have to go for individual interviews in the evening but Jaehwan is just about ready to fall asleep where he sits in the waiting room. He doesn’t get why they all need to do this anyway, when half of them aren’t even going to get aired when the time comes.

Daniel and Seongwoo finish theirs one after the other, and when Hyunbin’s is over he looks like he’s about to fall asleep standing up, so Jonghyun escorts him back to their dorm room in case the youngest ends up falling down the stairs, or something.

Minhyun enters the waiting room late while Jonghyun is doing his, because he wanted a few extra minutes of practice back in the training room. When Minhyun trudges in he looks exhausted and Jaehwan can’t help but feel a twinge of pity for him. He’s been pushing himself especially hard after he dropped a rank, almost overworking himself half the time.

Minhyun surveys the room briefly before he decides that the best seat in the room is Jaehwan’s lap, and he plops himself down gently on the other in silence.

There’s plenty of other free seats in the otherwise empty room, but Minhyun’s chosen to be close to him and he looks so worn down that Jaehwan doesn’t want to deny him that simple comfort. Minhyun is lighter than he expected and he knows it’s because he hasn’t been eating as much as the rest of them have.

He gives a gentle hum instead and reaches his own arms round Minhyun’s slim waist to pull him closer and he rests his forehead softly on the small of his back. Minhyun pats his arms comfortingly and lays his hands over Jaehwan’s.

It’s a comfortable silence, and there’s no need for them to speak. They remain like this for the next couple of minutes as Jonghyun finishes his interview, and when he finally emerges from the other room he smiles fondly at them both.

Jaehwan is convinced that Minhyun has fallen asleep because he doesn’t even budge when his name is called, and Jaehwan is about to nudge him awake when the other slowly rises and untangles himself from Jaehwan.

He only turns back for a split second to smile warmly at Jaehwan and murmur a small ‘thank you’ before he slips into the interview room and Jaehwan is left with a warm feeling in his chest.

* * *

Jaehwan can’t sleep that night. It usually comes easily to him, but this time his muscles ache way too much and he just can’t find a position that’s comfortable for him to drift off in. He resigns himself to a sleepless night instead, and spends another hour staring at the bunk above him.

He can’t just sit there, though, and when he sees the flash of light from a phone screen streak across the ceiling above he takes that as a sign that he’s not the only one having this problem. Jaehwan quietly leaves his own bunk and takes the small climb up to their leaders.

“Can’t sleep?” Jonghyun’s raspy voice calls in the dark and Jaehwan nods before sliding in next to him in the space Jonghyun makes for him.

“You’re not going to attack me with hugs or kiss me or something, are you?” Jaehwan chuckles, and Jonghyun laughs back, shaking his head.

“No, only if you want me to, but don’t worry about that. Want to watch the team performances again?” Jonghyun suggests, amusement tinting his voice and offers Jaehwan one of his earbuds, which he takes gratefully as he settles down comfortably to share the older’s screen.

There’s something simply about Jonghyun’s presence that is comforting, and he knows now why Hyunbin is always around him. He can feel that Jonghyun really does care for them, and that thought brings a smile to his face.

“Why exactly have I received so much love today?” Jaehwan questions, a little more loudly than he intended, and Jonghyun gives him a sidelong glance with his brow raised.

“Ever thought you deserve it?” He suggested gently, and Jaehwan shakes his head with a scoff.

“It was Daniel hyung’s idea.” Comes Hyunbin’s rough voice from the other side of the room, and there’s a noise of protest from the parallel bunk.

"You're the one who said you wanted to 'be closer to Jaehwan-ie hyung'" Daniel retorts and there's a snort of laughter from the bunk below him, followed by a harsh shushing sound from Minhyun's bunk. Jonghyun laughs and it must be contagious because Jaehwan finds himself laughing along with everyone else.  
  
He still allows long arms to be wrapped around him when he falls asleep in the bunk that’s not his own, though.


	3. snaps of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel somehow manages to dig out one of Hyunbin's old model shoots, and he really needs him to stop right now, immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this got longer than i intended, but hey that's fine!
> 
> feel free to leave me any comments/ideas!!

Daniel and Seongwoo are most definitely up to something. Minhyun knows this because they’re both huddled up on Daniel’s top bunk, voices low in a hushed whispers as they sit and scroll through something on Daniel’s phone. There’s occasional giggles from their direction once in awhile and Minhyun’s curiosity is starting to get the better of him.

Jonghyun is in the bathroom cleaning up for the night and Jaehwan and Hyunbin have taken a quick trip to the shop for whatever flavour ice cream their youngest craved that day. Minhyun himself is trying to sort through the massive pile of dirty clothes they’ve managed to accumulate over the course of a couple of days, his nose wrinkled in disgust from the smell. 

It’s a couple of seconds later when Minhyun gives in to his curiosity because Daniel is practically cackling at whatever’s on his screen and slapping Seongwoo viciously on the arm in the midst of his laughter, causing Seongwoo to choke on whatever candy he’s shoveling into his mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Minhyun questions with his brow raised, throwing the colourful sweater in his hand to the side, glancing up to where the two boys have frozen in their place.

“Your hair, hyung…” Daniel snorts, and Seongwoo has to bury his giggles in the pink-haired boy’s shoulder. When Minhyun continues to stare at them flatly, because there’s nothing wrong with his hair right now (he’s made sure after the time he walked around for half the day with bed-hair that no one wanted to point out to him), Daniel turns the screen in his direction to reveal the picture they’re looking at.

Minhyun groans and instantly covers his face with his hands because  _ oh god _ , they’ve found his pre-debut pictures. No one has good pre-debut hair, he thinks, it must be a law of being an idol or something, and to top it all off it’s one of his high-school photos. 

Seongwoo doubles over with laughter at his response and it’s Daniel’s turn to get slapped on the arm. Both of them are breathless and clutching their stomachs by the time they stop. Minhyun let’s out a long and dramatic sigh.

“Where did you even find that? This is what you’ve been doing for the past hour, isnt it?” He complains, swiping his hand in the air for them to turn the phone back around, he doesn’t want to see that  _ ever _ again, and the boy’s reactions aren’t helping. He throws one of the sweat soaked shirts from the pile at them in retaliation, and they both squawk and flail around madly to try and get it away from them. Minhyun is amazed by just how in sync they are. 

“It only took a quick search.” Seongwoo returns once he’s successfully bat the shirt straight into Daniel’s face, who instantly deflects it back into the original pile. Minhyun shakes his head in disbelief and tries to erase the memory of the photo from his mind. 

“Who can we look for next?” Daniel grabs the phone in excitement, but Minhyun hears it instead as ‘who’s going to be out next victim?’ Seongwoo hums for a second before a lightbulb must have popped over his head because he’s snatching the phone back and grinning. 

“Our cute Hyunbin-ie~” He suggests and Daniel claps his hands together at the idea.

“He can’t  _ always _ have looked so handsome.” The pink-haired boy comes to the conclusion just as the dorm room door swings open and Jaehwan and Hyunbin enter with their arms laden with plastic bags. 

“Did I hear my name?” Hyunbin blinks as he starts to set the bags down on Jaehwan’s bed and they start to empty them of their contents. Minhyun feels sorry for the boy, and judging by the way that Seongwoo’s eyes widen and Daniel let’s out a whistle from his lips and grins at whatever they’ve just discovered, Minhyun is definitely right. 

“I didn’t know you did shoots like _ this _ , Hyunbin-ie!” 

“Very brave!” Daniel’s (very evil sounding) cackle is back and Seongwoo can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the screen. Hyunbin pauses from where he’s opening a tub of ice cream and turns, his brows creased in confusion. 

Daniel doesn’t leave them waiting long as he turns his phone screen around again and they’re all met with an image of one of Hyunbin’s model shoots. A certain model shoot where Hyunbin’s wearing nothing but a thin shirt that’s unbuttoned down the middle to reveal his chest and a pair of tight (very tight) underwear. 

It takes all of two seconds of Hyunbin blinking at the photo, then at Daniel and back at the photo for him to register just what the image was. It takes another second for a loud screech to leave full lips that sounds oddly like a cat has just had it’s tail stepped on, and then he’s scrambling wildly with his long limbs to try and grab the phone from the pink haired boy.

The screech brings Jonghyun tumbling out of the bathroom in record speed as he’s desperately trying to pull on a shirt (attempting to squeeze his head through an arm hole) and his hair is still damp from the shower. There’s a look of panic in his eyes that dies down as soon as he realises that Hyunbin isn’t hurt, and honestly the sight of the other three boys wrestling over something doesn’t come as a shock to any of them anymore. 

Jaehwan’s got his hands pressed heavily over his eyes and his face scrunched up in a grimace as though he’s just been blinded and Minhyun can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips. 

“Don’t laugh, hyung!” Hyunbin whines as he continues to desperately reach for the phone, but Seongwoo and Daniel are tossing the phone between them in some sort of game. Hyunbin’s face is a bright red colour, all the way to the tips of his ears and his face is pulled in a mix of shock and complete and utter embarrassment.

Minhyun shares a glance with Jonghyun, and he can tell that their leader has absolutely no idea what’s going on. Hyunbin climbs up on top of Daniel’s bunk and the pink-haired boy ends up climbing across the top bunks, phone still clutches securely in his fist, in an attempt to get away from the other. 

“It’s embarrassing!” Hyunbin cries in disbelief and makes a lunge for the phone just as Daniel hops down from the top bunk. The youngest dangles precariously over the edge of the bunk, and only Seongwoo stops him from crashing to the floor when he darts across the two beds to grab his waist and steady him. 

Daniel freezes, and Hyunbin uses the opportunity to tear out of Seongwoo’s hold and down from the bed. He jumps straight at Daniel, who twists just in time to stumble backwards, but then he’s grinning again. He tugs the bottom of Hyunbin’s shirt, trying to lift the material up to reveal his stomach.

“C’mon, let’s see what you’ve been hiding!” He laughs and Hyunbin shrieks at the gesture, face flushed to match the colour of his hair now. 

“Please stop!” He practically begs, and in one final attempt, latches onto Daniel like an octopus. The older boy lets out a shout and tries to throw his phone out of the tallest’s reach once more, expecting Seongwoo to catch it. Only, Jonghyun’s reflexes are faster than anyone’s, and he snatches the phone from the air with practiced ease.

“ _ What _ , exactly, is going on?” Jonghyun demands, and everyone freezes in their place. Seongwoo is practically crying with laughter now, clutching breathlessly at his chest and Jaehwan rolls his eyes, a hand on his temple. 

“Jonghyun-ie hyung,” Hyunbin looks at him pleadingly, hands clasped together nervously. He looks as though he’s about to cry. Minhyun thinks the photo really wasn’t that bad, but Hyunbin seems to think differently. “They found pictures, old pictures,  _ really _ bad old pictures-- don’t look!” 

He watches in despair as Jonghyun raises a brow at him and slowly looks down at the screen in his hand. There’s no reaction for a few seconds, the room silent except for Seongwoo’s desperate gasps for air. 

When Jonghyun finally looks up, his eyes are wide in surprise, and before he can even open his mouth to say something, Hyunbin is wailing despairingly and dropping to the floor in a dramatic flourish, curling into himself in shame and muttering to himself something about ‘betrayal’ and how he’s ‘never felt so ashamed in his life.’ 

Daniel actually looks sort of regretful now, and he drops to his knees next to the curled up ball that is Hyunbin, patting him gently on the back and murmuring apologies to him. 

“I’m sorry Hyunbin-ie~ You know we didn’t mean it, we love our handsome, adorable Hyunbin-ie!” Daniel cooes, looking desperately at Jonghyun for help. The leader looks just about done with the mess that they’ve created, but he still sighs and goes to crouch next to Hyunbin, trying to gently coax his body to unfurl from itself. 

“Come on Hyunbin-ah, it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.” He reasons with him, but Hyunbin shakes his head stubbornly, mumbling something indiscernible into his arm. Jonghyun chuckles and slowly starts to unravel Hyunbin, but as soon as he’s uncurled himself, he’s instantly jumping at Jonghyun and wrapping his long limbs around him, hanging onto the older tightly. Jonghyun pats his bath sympathetically and shares an exasperated look with Minhyun, who only smiles fondly at the two of them. 

“See? They’ve said sorry, it was only a harmless joke, Hyunbin-ah. At least it’s only us that’s seen it, and you trust us don’t you?” When Hyunbin still doesn’t move, Jonghyun sighs and runs a hand through his soft red locks. “How about if I let you look through my pre-debut photos? There’s more embarrassing things in there.” 

There’s a few more moments of silence before Hyunbin peels away from him slowly and nods his head, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

  
“Actually-” Daniel interjects, “ I may have, uh, accidentally sent it to Jisung-hyung.”


	4. sleepless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can sleep the night before their performance, so Jaehwan decides the best way forward is to get his guitar and play a few songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry i'm still alive!! i just haven't had much motivation to write lately but it's finally back! thank you to all the people leaving lovely comments ily <3

It’s sometime past one in the morning when they decide to turn in for the night. It’s not one of the longest nights they’ve had so far, but it’s the night before their performance and Jonghyun wants them to save some energy for when they go on stage together. 

They’ve spent an unmeasurable amount of hours practicing for this and he’s not going to push them to the point that they can’t even stand upright on the stage. His team deserves the rest. 

They all trudge back to the dorm in a mess of sloping figures and aching muscles. There’s other boys from other teams hanging around the hallways and in the practice rooms, but everyone is either too immersed in their practice or too tired to muster up the words to stop and talk to each other. 

It’s a slow night as they all get ready for bed, everyone tries to get in and out of the bathroom as fast as they can so that the others can go in after, but no one can resist an extra five minutes under the soothing flow of the warm water that seems to flush away the ache in their bodies. Jonghyun knows, because they all insisted he goes in first, he’s worked the hardest and he deserves it. He doesn’t agree, but he doesn’t argue either.

Hyunbin goes last (insisting his hyungs go first, he doesn’t mind), and he’s been in there for a bit too long that Jonghyun starts to get worried. Minhyun gently eases the door of the bathroom open to check if he’s okay, and there’s a short burst of laughter from down the hallway that tells them what they need to know. 

The youngest had fallen asleep standing up by the sink, right in the middle of brushing his teeth (Jonghyun has no idea how he does it, it’s actually impressive sometimes). Minhyun ushers him out from the bathroom using that motherly tone that he’s been using around Hyunbin lately, they’ve all noticed.

When he stumbles back into the main dorm room, he still has some of the white paste smeared over his bottom lip and chin and that sets Seongwoo off into a fit of laughter, rousing Daniel from where he’s asleep pressed into the other’s leg. 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes and stands up to scoff and wipe the paste away with his sleeve, shaking his head and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “when did I become a mother?”

Nerves seemed to have set in, however, because an hour later and they’re all still wide awake (this was not Jonghyun’s plan when he wanted them to stop early). No one seems to be able to drift off, not even Hyunbin, who he can sense shifting around in his bed like he does when he’s restless. 

The idea of sleep is forgotten when Jaehwan finally gets sick of it and gets up to turn the lights back on.

There’s a groan from someone (Minhyun, he thinks, he’s so used to it back in the mornings of their old dorms) as the light hits their eyes, and they’re blinded for a second but there’s no complaints of being woken up because everyone was awake in the first place. 

Jonghyun is swinging his arms over the edge of his bunk to look down at the lower ones when soft acoustic sounds echo around the room. They’re not harsh and loud, rather a quiet hum that blankets the room. Jonghyun can’t help the gentle smile that invades his lips when Jaehwan glances up at him with warm eyes and all the while his fingers dancing over the chords of his guitar. 

Hyunbin rolls over in his bunk opposite Jonghyun’s and leans over the rails, his cheek pressed against them as he watching Jaehwan quietly. The room is completely silent as he plays through the first song with practiced ease, and transitions smoothly into the next. Jonghyun recognises it easily as one of the popular songs in the charts right now. 

The others seem to know it as well, because once Jaehwan gets into it, someone else is chiming in with the lyrics. Jonghyun recognises the rougher voice as Daniel’s, and he takes a moment to set the lyrics to the new acoustic tune, but it falls into place and soon he’s singing along. 

Seongwoo and Minhyun both join in at the same time, and they grin at each other from their beds. Minhyun taps out the rhythm to the song on his leg with slender fingers, a habit that Jonghyun had noticed years ago. The further they get into the song, the more confident everyone seems to get as they get louder and more enthusiastic.

Even Jonghyun finds himself being pulled in by the music, and his own raspy voice soon joins the chorus as others. He’s not used to singing, and neither is his voice, but nobody cares because it’s just them here and nobody is going to judge each other. 

Hyunbin is the only one who’s not singing, and when Jonghyun looks over to the other boy he sees how his brow is creased and lips pursed, as though he’s debating on whether to join in or not. He’s nervous, or not confident in himself, or both Jonghyun thinks. 

Hyunbin looks over to Jonghyun like he always does when he needs help of guidance, and when their eyes meet the leader gives him an encouraging nod and smile, hands clapping along to the beat to spur him on. 

The younger boy hesitates for another second before he timidly starts to join in. His deeper voice is barely audible at first, but with Jonghyun’s continuous encouragements, he raises his voice a little more until they can hear him clearly. 

There’s whoops and cheers from the other boys and pink dusts Hyunbin’s cheeks, but he still carries on with an invigorated smile and Jonghyun feels a warmth in his chest at the sight.

Jonghyun thinks their team is going to be just fine tomorrow.


End file.
